World of Remnant Online
by SwordsMaster231
Summary: A crossover of sorts where Weiss' father, Jacques, is the creator of a video game known as World of Remnant Online. Weiss gets stuck in the game, as do thousands of others, and has to fight tooth and nail just to survive. WhiteRose and a little BumbleBee.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from either series. However, this will be mainly RWBY-centric, so don't expect to see a lot of Kirito, Asuna, etc.

* * *

Weiss Schnee was the daughter of a very successful businessman and destined to run the company someday. Or at least, that's what her father always told her. And as one of the wealthiest families on the continent of Vale, or even in the entirety of Remnant, she always got everything she wanted. She scoffed, rolling her eyes at her reflection and splashing some water on her face to keep herself awake. The only thing her father cared about was amassing as much power and wealth as he possibly could. Of course, this lead to the creation of possibly the most anticipated game of all time: World of Remnant Online. The most advanced game in terms of full-immersion virtual reality, or as some people called it, full dive.

It was insanely expensive, with the game itself costing over a thousand lien and the helmet you needed to play easily passing half that. But it hadn't just popped up overnight. Oh no, it had been in development for nearly a decade. She had been hearing about it since she was barely even a teenager. So of course, millions of people were hyped to play it. And after six months of beta testing, it was ready to play. Weiss thought it was strange for such an expensive and expansive game to only be tested for six months instead of a full year, but at least now she wouldn't have to hear the hype about it anymore. Now people would just talk about how great it was after the launch.

Speaking of which, the launch was tonight at midnight. Stores everywhere would open and release this new technology into the world. And Weiss had no doubt that the "World of Remnant" would get very crowded after that. Of course, she already had her own game and headset. She suspected the seller might know who would drop so much money on this game without a second thought and before the release date to boot, but she had been very careful to not let her father know. For some reason, he despised the idea of her playing this game or really any video game in general. It was very frustrating. While she wouldn't exactly say video games were at the top of her list of favorite things to do, they could still be entertaining.

Nevertheless, she was ready and watching the countdown. Less than hour remained now. She actually felt nerves and excitement bubbling up in her stomach as she laid down on her king-sized bed, clipping the helmet on and launching the game. There was a rainbow of colors and a simple line of text greeted her.

 _Welcome to World of Remnant Online! You can watch the countdown to the live release here!_

And it gave a little indication to the right. After that text faded, the character creation screen came up. She had played before, so she was no stranger to this system... But she couldn't help her cheeks from heating when the player model was completely naked. When they said full immersion, they MEANT full immersion. Two players could even have sex in the game if they wanted to, though that obviously hadn't been tested. She wasn't sure if she was more thankful or embarrassed that the model was automatically female. A little secret Weiss held near and dear to her heart, under lock and key, was that she was interested in girls. She didn't really understand why, she just... knew.

She shook her head, clearing it of those thoughts and getting to work on her character. Of course, she was going to keep the female character model, no reason to change that. She arbitrarily placed some undergarments on the figure just so she wouldn't have to stare at bare skin for the next thirty minutes. And that's exactly how long it took. She wanted it to be perfect. She didn't want anyone to recognize her, so she gave her character short brunette hair and brown eyes. Boring, yes, but effective as a disguise. She kept the hair styled in a ponytail, moving on to the body type next. Short and slim would still be fine. After all, she was only five-foot-three without heels. Next came the clothes.

While a skirt would allow her to move more freely in battle, it also didn't offer much defense against creatures... or the wind. She went with simple black skinny jeans and brown, heeled leather boots. She gave her character a white belt and a holster for her weapon of choice, Myrtenaster. For the torso, she chose a sky blue shirt and a black vest. Satisfied with her outfit, she moved on to starting equipment.

There were four different classes you could choose from: Archer, Brawler, Healer or Mage. The categories themselves were pretty broad, allowing players to customize to their hearts' content. One could be a healer, but take points in "Attack" and "Agility" to be a swift power house. Alternatively, they could take points in "Defense" and "Resilience" to be more of a tank. Weiss, however, wanted to be a Mage. As a Mage, she had certain powers that added to her weapon's total damage output. Simply put, she could make her attacks more versatile. As opposed to just stabbing an enemy with her rapier, she could freeze it in place, or electrify and stun it. She preferred the Elemental Affinity: Ice and added it to her blade.

Base stats were next. They started at five and could go up to one-thousand. She had 100 points to start and a dozen skills to choose from, some battle-oriented, others not so much. "Attack" was self-explanatory, giving a boost to base damage inflicted on a hit. She put 10 points into that. "Agility" allowed her to react and move much more swiftly. She put 10 points into that. After "Agility" came "Charm" and "Defense", boosting a person's **Persuasion** , **Deception** , and **Armor** skills respectively. She gave both a pass. "Detect" allowed a person to spot hidden objects or people, or otherwise notice hidden clues. That could be helpful. Ten points went into that. "Elemental" came next and she was more than happy to pump 30 points into that.

She was honestly confused how "Food" could be a skill, probably culinary arts. She gave that a hard pass. "Guard" was a defensive ability meant for parrying attacks and incoming projectiles. Perfect for her rapier. Ten points went into that. "Health" was obviously how much health your character had before dying and respawning. She put 10 points in that. After "Health" came "Luck" and "Resilience". "Luck" mostly applied in battle and determined the likeliness of a critical hit. "Resilience" reduced the amount of damage taken from any hit. She put 10 points in both. And she had no use for the last skill, "Sneak".

After distributing all her stats, it was finally time to choose a name for her character. She hadn't given much thought to a name, though she obviously wasn't going to use her own. After a moment of deliberation, she chose the name: Snow Queen.

 _Your username cannot be changed after you enter the game. Are you sure this is the name you want?_

She selected the 'yes' response and the world went dark around her, exploding into color a moment later as the world loaded into her vision. She gasped when she realized it wasn't just sight. Smells, sounds, and sensations on her skin were all clear and felt very, very real. She could feel the breeze in her air, the smell of warm bread wafting from a nearby bakery. She could hear the laughter of children running through the street, even though they were programs. But the sights... She stared up at the magnificent Tower of Beacon, a shining light shooting up from the very top and disappearing into the endless sky. Another object caught her vision, a large countdown clock with only fifteen minutes before the live release.

She needed to hurry and earn some money, otherwise all the good items would be gone! She quickly made her way out of the Town of Beginnings and into the Crossing Fields. The quickest way to earn money was to kill some creatures! She spotted a Small Boar, Level 1 not far off. With a quick flourish and a spring in her step, the beast was frozen in ice and shattered into a million pieces a moment later. She was awarded 10 EXP. and 5 silver for her efforts. It wasn't much, but it was a start. She smiled and made her way further into the fields, wondering what else this magnificent new world held in store for her. In here, she could finally be free.

* * *

"Snow Queen"

Attack- 15. Agility- 15. Charm- 5. Defense- 5. Detect- 15. Elemental- 35. Food- 5. Guard- 15. Health- 15. Luck- 15. Resilience- 15. Sneak- 5.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.

* * *

Ruby Rose was your ordinary, average, everyday girl. And she was waiting at the front of the line with her sister, impatiently, for the doors to open. Okay, technically Yang was her step-sister since they came from different moms. But that wasn't important right now! The important thing was that there were only ten minutes left before the store opened and they would finally be able to get their hands on World of Remnant Online. Ruby had been waiting YEARS for this. She loved all kinds of video games and this wouldn't be any different. Well, maybe that wasn't true, because she was practically shaking out of her skin in excitement.

"Sheesh, Ruby, I don't think I've ever seen you THIS excited." Yang jested with a grin, elbowing Ruby slightly.

Her grin fell to form a pout, but popped right back into a smile a second later.

"I know! This is the greatest thing that has ever happened. EVER!" She practically shouted.

"You mean besides having me as a sister." Yang teased once again.

Ruby just rolled her eyes, still smiling widely.

"Well duh! But you know what I mean! This is going to be the greatest video game of all time." She said confidently.

"I hope it lives up to the hype, if only so you don't die from disappointment." Yang snorted slightly.

"I'm so jealous of the beta-testers for this game. I bet it's amazing." Ruby said breathlessly, trying to calm herself down.

"I heard it's supposed to be full-immersion virtual reality. Like, you'll be able to FEEL the wind on your face!" She continued. "Yang, aren't you excited?!"

"Of course I am, just not as excited as you. Pretty much the only reason I'm getting this game is so I can play it with you." The taller blonde replied.

Ruby gave her sister a crushing hug, letting out a little squeal of happiness. Yang just chuckled.

"Come on, Ruby, at least TRY to act your age." She said.

Ruby huffed, raising an eyebrow.

"Says the girl who constantly makes inappropriate jokes in public."

Yang just smiled and shrugged, unapologetic.

"That's just my sense of humor. You still act like a kid, even though you're already nineteen."

Ruby pouted again and was about to reply, but snapped to attention when the timer started chiming. There was just one minute left! She counted down loudly, as did many others, feeling her adrenaline rising as the clock ticked to zero. The doors slid open, Ruby and Yang sprinting forward into the store. Ruby was swift enough to grab all her gear and bolt towards the checkout, while Yang had to physically fight off a couple guys. She wasn't worried, Yang wouldn't hurt anyone THAT badly. Unfortunately, Yang would get stuck in line as Ruby dashed out the front doors only five minutes after she entered. She tossed her new game and headset in the back of the car, jumping in the driver's seat and circling around to pick up Yang. Another fifteen minutes passed before, luckily, Yang exited with her gear.

Ruby barely waited for the door to close before peeling out of the parking lot and heading home. Yang had to constantly warn her to remember the traffic laws or else risk getting pulled over. Luckily, they didn't, and reached home in record time. They set up their systems in their room, giving each other a grin and a high five before settling on their beds and logging into the game for the first time.

 _Welcome to World of Remnant Online!_

A simple line of text greeted them, fading away a moment later as it was replaced by the character creation screen. Both of them made their characters to look exactly like themselves. Why change it, right? Ruby boosted her height to five-foot-six, tired of only being five feet tall in real life. The rest she kept the same: Short black hair with red tips, silver eyes, and a red and black color scheme with a combat skirt, boots, and a red hood. Yang kept everything the same. Her height of five-foot-seven, long blonde hair, purple eyes, and a brown leather coat over a yellow-orange shirt with brown pants and knee-high boots. Oh, and sunglasses too of course.

Ruby REALLY wanted to start with a scythe as her weapon, but it was too big and clunky... As an alternative, she chose a **Red Oak Longbow** and named it **Crescent Rose.** Yang went for a pair of **Spiked Gauntlets,** adding a flame pattern for style and naming them **Ember Celica.** It was easy for the sisters to choose which class they wanted to be, Ruby picking Archer and Yang picking Brawler. As an Archer, Ruby focused on speed and damage, with a decent chance for critical hits. She didn't plan to get in close combat, but added some points in "Health" and "Resilience" as well. Yang was an up close and personal tank, pumping all her points into damage and defensive abilities, with a small boost to "Luck". They made their decisions as quickly as they could, soon coming to the question of what their usernames should be. Yang immediately input hers as "Firecracker" and confirmed it a second later.

Ruby was bit more hesitant. She knew what she wanted her name to be, but she wasn't sure if she would be able to look at it for the rest of the game. She had entered her name: Summer Rose.

 _Your username cannot be changed after you enter the game. Are you sure this is the name you want?_

She took a deep breath and finally accepted. Summer Rose was her mother's name. She had died some years ago to a malicious brain tumor, but it still weighed on Ruby's mind every day. The first sensation she felt in the game was tears running down her cheeks and Yang wiping them away.

"Are you okay, Ruby?" She asked softly, noticing her username.

Ruby sniffled slightly and nodded, looking up at her big sister with a half-hearted grin.

"I will be, Yang. I just... I really miss her." She explained.

"I know... I'm sorry." Yang replied.

Ruby just shook her head.

"It's okay. Let's just try to have fun, okay? We don't want all the noobs to get the good loot."

Yang chuckled slightly at that, wrapping her sister in gentle hug before leading her of into the Crossing Fields.

"Well then... We don't have any time to lose. Let's do this."

* * *

"Summer Rose"

Attack- 25. Agility- 35. Charm- 5. Defense- 5. Detect- 15. Elemental- 5. Food- 5. Guard- 5. Health 15. Luck- 25. Resilience- 15. Sneak- 5.

"Firecracker"

Attack- 35. Agility- 5. Charm- 5. Defense- 25. Detect- 5. Elemental- 5. Food- 5. Guard- 5. Health- 25. Luck- 15. Resilience- 25. Sneak- 5.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

* * *

Blake's family wasn't super rich or anything, but they were pretty well-off for Faunus. Blake considered herself extremely lucky for being born in the 21st century. Even just thirty years ago, prejudice against the Faunus was extremely common. Both her mother and father had to endure it at a young age, but with no small amount of determination and commitment, they had made a name for themselves. Racism wasn't nearly as abundant as it once was, but it was still an issue. Luckily, they had been working to amend that.

The Belladonnas were probably one of the more well-known families on the Menagerie Coast. Blake's father, Ghira, was actually Chief Magistrate of their island community. Although most people just called him Chief. He constantly had trouble with an extremist group known as The White Fang, still hell-bent on dishing out revenge for what the humans did to the Faunus. Blake somewhat followed in her father's footsteps, being a peacekeeper wherever she could and being a highly respected spokesperson for peace among their community. It was with great interest that the entire town received news of World of Remnant Online.

If rumors were true, the game allowed players to choose their race: Human or Faunus. And with full-immersion technology, they could fight to their hearts' content without actually harming anyone. Or so the marketing claimed. Blake was a bit suspicious about the game for a couple reasons, the first being that it was created by Jacques Schnee. He was an excellent businessman, of course, but Blake doubted he did any work aside from coming up with the idea. He had more than enough money to pay people to do the work for him. After a little research, Blake discovered the main man behind the release of this game was Kayaba Akihiko. In a sense, Jacques was the producer and Kayaba was the director. One handled the money and the other directed the gameplay.

The second reason she was suspicious of this game was its surprisingly low cost, next to nothing or even free in some cases. Why? That was hardly a good business decision. There must be some sort of ulterior motive and she was determined to find it. What better way than diving into the game herself? Their island was several hours ahead of the main continent, so the live release was much more like an after-dinner party than a midnight drinking bender.

"Honey, we're a little concerned that you're... well, paranoid." Came the worried voice of her mother, Kali.

"You're mother's right, kitten. This seems a bit farfetched, even for you." Her father chided.

She sighed and rolled her eyes slightly.

"Mom, Dad, don't worry. I'll be fine. Really. And I am not paranoid. I'm just checking all the angles." She reasoned.

They shared a look.

"Just be careful, honey... I hear a lot of White Fang supporters are playing this game." Kali said.

"I will Mom... I love you." She gave them both a brief hug before going up to her room.

It wouldn't be much of an exaggeration to say the whole island was plugged in, ready and willing to kill some humans, if only in an extremely realistic online simulator. The game started up, a rainbow of colors passing before her eyes as a simple line of text greeted her.

 _Welcome to World of Remnant Online!_

After that faded, a question appeared.

 _Would you like to play as a Human or Faunus? Be aware that you cannot change this choice after you enter the game._

It was an interesting series of thoughts that led to her decision. The helmet was rather uncomfortable on her ears. And, if what she heard was true, then the game let you feel things as well as smell and hear. So she chose a cat Faunus, of course, if only to give her ears the freedom they sorely needed. After that came character creation, which she wasn't particularly interested in. Her character's appearance didn't really matter, so long as it didn't stick out too much. She assigned black boots, black pants and a black jacket with a plain white shirt underneath. Of course, she kept her eyes golden and her hair black with a little bow on top, covering her ears. She hadn't worn that bow in a while, but it had a certain nostalgia to it that she missed.

She chose the Mage class, thinking it would be helpful in her quest. Choosing a weapon was tricky, but she eventually went with a **Rope Dart** and named it **Gambol Shroud**. Next came stat assignment. If she wanted to go unnoticed, then she needed a high "Sneak" skill and a good amount of "Luck". She boosted a few other key stats, focusing on swift attacks with high damage output. Much like a Rogue in other games she liked to play. It wasn't long before she needed a name for her character. Her real name wouldn't do if she was planning to go incognito. Eventually, she chose the name "Shadowcat".

 _Your username cannot be changed after you enter the game. Are you sure this is the name you want?_

Blake accepted and was immediately launched into the game. She gasped and lurched slightly at the sudden shift from horizontal to vertical. She was standing in soft, swaying grass just outside the **Town of Beginnings**. Behind her were the **Crossing Fields** that led to other areas and in the middle of her vision, stretching up into the sky, was the magnificent **Tower of Beacon**. It was truly a sight to behold, glimmering with different metals and crystals of all different shapes and colors. It was a like staring at a kaleidoscope or a solid rainbow, much like the welcome screen. It took a few moments to gather her bearings. She could, indeed, feel the wind in her hair and smelled the wonderful aroma of a nearby bakery. As a cat Faunus, her sight, hearing, and smell were all enhanced. It was wonderful!

She didn't have time to be enchanted, however. She was on a mission and needed to find answers as quickly as possible. Her best bet would probably be to start asking around town, she if the NPCs knew anything. From there she could move on to the tower and search for secrets. Because there were ALWAYS secrets in video games. But perhaps she was getting ahead of herself. She couldn't very well go traipsing into a dungeon without any equipment or money. She would have to farm mobs first. She sighed. She hated doing that, but it was necessary to reach her goal. She turned on her heal and strutted out into the Crossing Fields, searching for her first enemy.

"Just you wait... I'll uncover every secret this game has to offer." She whispered to herself.

* * *

"Shadowcat"

Attack- 15. Agility- 15. Charm- 5. Defense- 5. Detect- 15. Elemental- 5. Food- 5. Guard- 15. Health- 10. Luck- 25. Resilience- 10. Sneak- 35.


End file.
